


We all can bleed

by Hoemalik



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bluesey - Freeform, F/M, M/M, The Raven Boys - Freeform, The Raven Cycle - Freeform, possible broke up, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoemalik/pseuds/Hoemalik
Summary: Nothing has changed in Henrieta, besides Blue leaving her house to finally begin her own life, Adam and Gansey leaving for college, Ronan still taking care of his farm and Henry coming back from his trip. Nothing really had change, besides themselves.





	We all can bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gansey is back, not so sure if he feels so welcome. So he visits Ronan.

**Gansey**.

Gansey always knew he was going to die. But never knew how or when - precisely. 

Five years ago he felt how the death taste, five years before as well. Now he was tired. Tired of thinking about death. There was no curse, no dead Welsh kings. There was nothing besides his own. 

And Blue. 

And sometimes Henry. Ronan as well, and so Adam. 

But never Noah. He was gone for a while. 

Gansey loved the idea of being alive. He wasn't seventeen anymore - far from that. He wasn't the same person as well. He liked to think he was a better version of what he used to be. 

There was no Pig - Ronan said if he wanted he could dream the same version  _"I did the last time, didn't I?"_  He said, but Gansey was tired  _"I'm okay Ronan, thank you"_  therefore, no Pig. 

Not that  _the Pig_  was gone, Gansey doesn't know if he could do that, so he let Helen do something about it.

Henrietta was far away, so far away it. How everything could be so far? How did he let this happen?  

"It's for good," he thought "It's just for college, I can always come back" but he didn't and now still aches. 

When he felt bad, he liked to think the days he spent with Henry and Blue - his Blue - in South America, and for a second he smiled but his recents memories were more vivid than his oldest. 

It felt like ages ago, who could imagine it was just last year?

There was no Monmouth, he lost - no lost it was such strong word, he gave, sold, bargained what fits best - it for a good cause "I did it for Ronan, for my brother" saying out loud made him believe even more. 

He stared his silly vase of mint beside him to grab a leaf and put it on his mouth.

It doesn't matter how many times he repeated to himself, or made a list of what hurts the most on his head he knew deep down what ached the most. 

300 Fox Way. 

There was no Blue, no Maura or ms Grey. No Orla, no Jimi and Calla. 

When he closed his eyes he could hear Blue's voice shouting at him.

" _Can't you just shut up? I'm so tired of your pitty! You know, now I can see why Adam was always so trusted at you. Just because you have money doesn't mean I need you to pail my bills you're not my personal bank"_

_"Blue you know that not what I meant..."_

" _It wasn't? I'm with you because I want to be with you. Why it's so hard to understand that?"_

_That night Gansey was coming over to visit his girlfriend, he might or not had seen that Blue's college was late and so did the rent, Gansey thought why not? She will notice but might not complain...he was so wrong._

_"I have a job you know? It's doesn't pay that much but I still alive don't I?"_

  _Gansey was tired. He didn't know what to say so he just stared at her, and she stared back._

  _"I just wanna help" he sighs "I hate to see you all stress while I'm sat down watching doing nothing"_

  _"It what happens with adults Richard, we stress and cry when we laugh and start all over again. I'm doing good the way it is" Blue was crying now, Gansey felt worse._

  _"You know what? Just...lets forget okay?"_

They went to bed still kinda mad to each other, but Gansey couldn't sleep. He turned both sides, he drank water, he looked the light of the city a little far away from him through the window and still couldn't sleep.

The next day Gansey left

  
Now he was back to Henrietta God knows how many days after that tragic night, staring at the  300 above a white door. Without noticing he rang the bell. The door was open.

"Gansey?" said a voice

*********

  **Ronan**

Everything felt a little empty to Ronan - maybe too much. Or maybe depends on what is considerate a massive internal mess. He actually didn't know.

He felt empty in a sea of confusion. That was a good way of expressing his feelings. 

Adam had left a week ago for college, they had a great - great - time together in a long time. 

Maybe that's why he was feeling so down these days, he missed the great days. 

He was sat in the middle of his backyard watching the sun goes down. Around him, fireflies illuminated his skin with their little light. One week ago he was laid down here with Adam on top of him laughing about a joke he doesn't remember now. But he did remember Adam's laugh, it was melodic. 

Opal came running behind him waking him up from his thoughts, tripping once because she was using a very large shirt, shaking her arms to catch Ronan's attention. As screaming "Kerah" over and over wasn't enough.

"Kerah" she said again when she got closer.

Ronan frowned looking at her.

'What?" he asked

"Dick" she said angrier 

Took one second to realize what she meant.

''Gansey is here?"

Opal sighed relief and nodded at him. It wasn't that hard to guess, was it?

Ronan stood up and entered his house passing through the kitchen until his living room to the front door. 

Gansey was there beside his new grey car. He waved and made his way to Ronan. 

Without a word they entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! feedbacks are appreciated!!!


End file.
